Giroro's Pet Human
by Honeystar of Awesomeclan
Summary: This is my first fanfic! I'm new, so sorry if it's not perfect. Kululu wants to see if the Animal Animalizer  season 2 episode 6 still works. He tests it on Ms.Furbottom. Wanna know what happens next? Read me! Ms. Girobottom. No idea what else to call it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! You! I own nothing! Don't sue me TT-TT_

_This is my first fan fiction. Don't be rude, but please , some constructive criticism is helpful. Kay-Kay! _

_3 .. 2 .. 1 .. Fire!_

_Me: Speeding past theme song_

Ch.1

"Kukuku... finally! The Animal Animalizer! A familiarly crazy space frog voice proclaimed. Kululu held up the raygun in triumph. He'd looked everywhere. The entire underground base. Places no one knew even existed. And he found it... in a bush. Kululu had thought of a marvelous plan for the Animal Animalizer. But he spent more time looking for it than he did devising the plan.

_**(Mr. Narrator) Huh? Animal Animalizer? The one from season two? Sorry, I fell asleep. I was awake all night. Don't ask.)**_

"I'll need an animal to see if it works..." (_**What about Ms. Furbottom?) **_"Kukukuku... Giroro's cat?" _**(Zzz...Zzz...Zzzz...)**_

"That might work.. Kukukukuku.

(Mr. Caption, filling in for Mr. Narrator) Giroro's at the cosmic black market.) Kululu spots and zaps her before she even notices him.

"Kukuku."

A rainbow glow engulfs Ms. Furbottom as she grows to the size of an average teen. Hers arms spread to the side of her body and her legs almost met at the bottom. Her ears rounded and slid down to the side of her head. Pigtails sprouted from her head. When the glow faded, Her dazzling white outfit, her silky cream pigtails and her mysterious golden eyes stood out amongst the green grass and blue sky.

But at that very moment, Giroro returned from the cosmos. At first, Giroro was puzzled as to what this stranger was doing in there yard with Kululu. Then he saw _it_. The pinecone necklace he had given Ms. Furbottom. How could the stranger have gotten her hands on it? Unless... she was . The pieces fell into place. He saw the Animal Animalizer in Kululu's arms. "Ms. Furbottom...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'd like to star some of the less-used characters in this story. Keep a look out for Sumomo, Paul, Angol Moi's twin, and Dororo, whether in this fanfic or other stories! (When I think of some more.)

Dororo (quietly): I've been in plenty of episodes...

Me: Really? I've never noticed...

(Dororo sulking in the corner)

Me: Well... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**(Zzz...Zzz... *snort* Huh? What happened? Oh... I'm here... I thought it was a nightmare.)**_

Ch.2

"What have you done to her?" Giroro cried, slapping the raygun out of Kululu's hands. The raygun fell into the street, where it was ran over by a truck. "You imbecile! I worked for quite a while on that!"

_**(Aren't you going to do the weird laughing thing?)**_

"Well, without it, I can't turn your furry friend back. She's going to be like this for quite a while. Kukuku." _**(There it is!)**_

Giroro was in shock. Would Ms. Furbottom ever be turned back? "Ms. Furbottom? That is you, isn't it?" Ms. Furbottom looked at Giroro for a moment. Then she laughed. "You look so small! You're like a mouse!" Giroro was absolutely shocked. She was nothing like he imagined. He'd always thought she'd be the quiet, calm type, when she's spunky, cheerful, and full of spirit. She's much better this way! He decided. "Errr... Yeah... I guess..." said Giroro, who was at a loss for words.

"Whoops! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."said Ms. Furbottom, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "No, no, not at all..." Stuttered Giroro, embarrassed that he almost made one of his only friends cry. "I'm just a bit surprised, that's all.

Although he'd never admit it, he thought Ms. Furbottom looked pretty hot... no! His heart belongs to Natsumi! But she does look cute regardless...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so sad that it's almost time for school again! =(

Anyway, I've got a new update to my story! Please review, I'd absolutely 3 some feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Giroro needed to think. He needed to be alone. But before he could get to his tent, Fuyuki and Momoka. While Momoka argued with herself about what she should do about the new, "hot" Ms. Furbottom, Kululu explained what had happened to Fuyuki. "Basically, I hit Giroro's friend with the Animal Animalizer and turned her human. Then Giroro rudely destroyed the Animal Animalizer through his own clumsiness. Kukuku."

_**(Way to be blunt, Kululu.)**_

Fuyuki recognized the human form from somewhere...Bingo! After the cat had stolen a spoon from their house, she returned it while in human form. Fuyuki and Momoka, who had regained her composure, headed out to see a movie.(Fuyuki thought they were going as friends, but Momoka thought it was...otherwise.) Kululu went down into the base, surely to torture Keroro somehow. That left

Ms. Furbottom and Giroro alone. Giroro felt somewhat awkward talking to her in human form, but there were important matters to discuss.

"So..." Giroro began "Where are you going to stay now that you're a human?" Ms. Furbottom blinked, as if the question didn't matter before. She clearly hadn't taken the situation seriously until he brought up the question. Ms. Furbottom blushed. "Well, to be honest... I'm not really sure. Do you know a place where I can stay?" Giroro thought. Ms. Furbottom had always cheered him up when he was down, so the least he could do was offer her a place to stay. "You can stay in my tent." Ms. Furbottom immediately rejected the idea. "But where would you stay?" Giroro knew he would hate himself for it, but later that night, he was in Keroro's room. "Yes," he thought "I'm definitely going to hate myself in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! SR here! I just watched the first and second /Keroro Gunso movies and I am re-inspired! So here goes nothing! Don't forget to review! I'd love to see what you guys think! Also, what would you think of a new platoon competing with Keroro's A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon for the title of earth conqueror for my next fanfic? Let me know!

Natsumi woke with a yawn. She found herself on the couch, with a videogame controller still in her hands and a GAME OVER on the TV screen. She must have dozed off. Natsumi went out to the tent to check on Ms. Furbottom. Ms. Furbottom was the same age as Natsumi in her human form, and Natsumi felt like she was the sister she never had. Although the cat didn't like her very much, she was somewhat determined to get it to like her.

"Ms. Furbottom? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready..."

"No, I'm still asleep."

Now Natsumi was a bit irritated. "We've got bacon..."

The cat immediately ran out of the tent and into the kitchen. After eating over half the meat, Ms. Furbottom asked to borrow Natsumi's clothes. Natsumi was surprised at how nice the cat was being to her, but allowed Ms. Furbottom to borrow some of her clothes. Soon, Ms. Furbottom wore a simple powder pink tank and orange shorts with brown gladiator sandals. "OK, lets go!" Natsumi called to the cat. "Go where?" Ms. Furbottom inquired. "To school!" Natsumi replied. "Now that you're a human, you have to go to school, you know!" So, Natsumi and Ms. Furbottom headed off to school.

_**Upon arrival, everyone wanted to who the girl with Natsumi was... which unfortunately includes the teacher**_

"Miss Hinata? Who is that girl with you?" Natsumi panicked. What was she supposed to tell them? "Umm...this is Ms...Mis...Misaki! My cousin, Misaki...Misaki Nekoshi! She used to be home schooled, but, umm, her mom changed jobs, and now her mom doesn't have the time to home school her anymore... so, yeah!

The rest of the day was rather uneventful... until that that evening...

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Hello?" Natsumi answered the phone."Oh, hey Natsumi!" Natsumi was shocked! "S-S-Saburo?" "Yeah, that's me! Hey, umm, is Misaki free Friday night?"


End file.
